Noche Helada
by Kirash
Summary: Una antigua compañera de equipo de Richard se muda a Blüdhaven por cuestiones de fuerza mayor. Luego de reencontrarse pasados tantos años sin verse, forman un equipo entre ellos para combatir el crimen en la ciudad tal como lo hacían cuando eran miembros de los Titanes.


Esta historia y el personaje de Desolice (Alina Rivera) son creaciones originales mías.  
Los personajes del universo DC no me pertenecen, sus derechos corresponden a DC comics.

* * *

Noche Helada.

Capítulo 1: Viejos conocidos.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por las ventanas de las casas de los ciudadanos de Blüdhaven. Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando su alarma comenzó a sonar estruendosamente. La dejo sonar 3, 4 hasta 5 veces hasta que levanto su mano y con pesadez y desgano la apago. Abrió un ojo y le hecho una mirada con odio al reloj, calculando las pocas horas que había descansado. Sus rondas de vigilancia habían terminado esa madrugada alrededor las 4, por suerte o quizás para su decepción, no había sido una noche muy ajetreada. Algún que otro robo por aquí y por allá que pudo detener con facilidad. Le gustaba que su ciudad estuviera bajo control y en calma, pero a veces la falta de desafíos lo aburría.

Se dio media vuelta en la cama, quedando boca arriba, se llevo una mano a la cara para tapar los rayos de sol que se posaban sobre sus ojos a través de la ventana. Emitió un gran suspiro, no podía quejarse, amaba su vida nocturna y dormir poco era parte del sacrificio de llevarla.

Se sentó en su cama, se fregó los ojos, poso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y apoyándose en ellas se levanto de la cama. Encendió la tv para escuchar las noticias matutinas mientras se preparaba un café con unas tostadas.

" _En otras noticias: esta madrugada luego de dispararse una alarma en el banco central, la policía de Blüdhaven se encontró al llegar al lugar, al grupo de criminales amordazados en la puerta de entrada del sitio con las bolsas llenas del botín apiladas al lado de estos. Una vez mas, la respuesta de nuestro justiciero fue mucho más rápida y eficaz que la de la policía…"_

No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a la notera decir esas palabras, aunque sabía que no le ayudaba a su relación con la policía. Si bien muchas veces trabajó con la capitana Amy Rohrbach, su antigua compañera en sus días de policía, la mayoría de los cadetes y efectivos aun no estaban muy convencidos de su ayuda, por no decir que les disgustaba que los hiciera quedar "mal" al resolver los problemas antes de que llegaran.

Al terminar de desayunar se puso un jogging, una musculosa blanca holgada y una gorra gris y azul y salió a correr por las calles de la costa de la ciudad. El día era perfecto, corría una brisa fresca que revitalizaba hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo y hacia que se olvidara de sus pocas horas de sueño.

Llevaba ya unos 5 km recorridos cuando su móvil recibió una alerta de la señal de radio de la policía que naturalmente tenia interceptada.

-"G _enial, y ni son las 9 de la mañana_ " pensó parando el trote y tomando el móvil de su bolsillo.

Presiono un botón para escuchar la señal de radio de la policía. Al parecer un edificio en llamas a unas 15 cuadras de allí, según podía ver en su GPS. Escuchó la sirena de los camiones de bomberos acercarse. No tenía tiempo de volver a su apartamento y tomar su traje, no le quedaba mucha opción, debía actuar como civil. Saltó a la parte trasera de uno de los camiones que pasaron a toda velocidad a su lado, aferrándose a los agarres que estos tienen en su parte trasera.

Llegaron a la zona del desastre en cuestión de pocos minutos, Dick salto del camión unos metros antes al divisar las patrullas de policía frente al edificio. Se acercó por detrás de los autos, pudo ver a la capitana Amy dirigiendo a sus cadetes. Se acercó un poco más, a unos metros de ella, permaneciendo debajo de las sombras de unos toldos de comercios que había allí.

Amy se percato de su presencia, se dirigió a él cautelosamente para que sus compañeros oficiales no la vieran.

-Dick, ¿qué haces aquí? -La oficial hablaba bajo para no llamar la atención de nadie.

-¿Lo preguntas enserio?- Le respondió con una sonrisa un tanto irónica.

-Lo siento, pregunta-reflejo- Contestó ella, conocía muy bien a su ex compañero de patrullas, sabía que era todo un boy-scout a la hora de ayudar a los demás.

-¿Cuál es la situación? – se apresura a preguntar, no había mucho tiempo para hablar con un edificio envuelto en llamas a sus espaldas.  
-El fuego se origino por una granada utilizada por unos sujetos que ingresaron al edificio para tratar de huir de nosotros.- ella hace una breve pausa- tienen rehenes en el tercer piso, hay que sacarlos pronto de allí, el fuego ya está llegando al segundo piso sin mencionar lo tóxico del humo.

Una fuerte explosión proveniente del segundo piso interrumpió su conversación. Amy volvió sobre sus pasos y se posiciono delante de las patrullas, el jefe de bomberos se acercó a ella mientras sus compañeros desplegaban las mangueras del camión. Un cadete le entrega a la capitana un megáfono para comunicarse con los criminales, en este momento convertidos en secuestradores. Intentaba negociar con ellos pero no había forma de llegar a un acuerdo, los sujetos sabían que no tenían muchas alternativas para escapar si no lo hacían con sus rehenes.  
Los bomberos hacían todo lo que podían para apagar el incendio, pero el fuego estaba muy avivado por los objetos inflamables que se encontraban dentro de las viviendas, lo cual hacia su misión más lenta y difícil

-¡Quisiera hablar con el oficial a cargo de esta operación!- una voz proveniente desde el cielo llamo la atención de todos. Dick, quien se estaba dirigiendo hacia la parte trasera del edificio en llamas sin que nadie lo notase se volteó al instante al escuchar esa voz.

-" _esa voz… no puede ser_ "- Miró hacia arriba, como una mujer de cabellos negros ondulados, traje azul oscuro y dorado y una máscara descendía lentamente.

-Soy Desolice- La mujer aterriza frente a la capitana y le extiende la mano- Ex Titán, actual miembro de la JLAU- Amy extiende la mano y corresponde al saludo formal- pasaba por aquí y pensé que podía ayudar.

Desolice sabía muy bien que en Blüdhaven no eran muy populares entre las autoridades los justicieros enmascarados, por lo que decidió presentarse ante la capitana de esa forma. Antes de que la oficial pudiera responder a la heroína, uno de los criminales se asomo por la ventana, resguardándose tras un rehén, al que le estaba apuntando con un arma en su cabeza.

-Sin héroes! Si esa mujer se acerca aquí, comenzaremos a matar rehenes!

Desolice maldijo por lo bajo, se volvió hacia la capitana para resolver que podían hacer. Decidieron que lo mejor sería entrar por la parte trasera del edificio, la capitana se quedaría frente a sus cadetes para no levantar sospecha, mientras que la heroína se dirigiría al edificio sin ser vista llevando consigo a algún oficial para negociar con los secuestradores. Amy se dio media vuelta y evaluó en una rápida vista general quien podía acompañar a la chica en esta misión, pero antes de poder decidir, cierto joven que seguía allí a unos metros de distancia se acercó a ellas.

-Déjeme ir a mi Capitana- el joven de cabello oscuro tapaba su rostro con su gorro, tenía una mano puesta en su visera y la cabeza gacha. La atención de la heroína se desvió rápidamente al escuchar la voz de ese muchacho, de repente sintió algo extraño, algo como nostalgia. Sacudió su cabeza, no era momento para distraerse, por lo que volvió rápidamente a la conversación.

-De ninguna manera! No quiero involucrar civiles en esto! -

-No se preocupe srta. él no es un civil- Amy clavo su mirada en Dick como señal aprobatoria- le aseguro que es la persona más indicada para acompañarlo.

Luego de una pequeña actuación frente a los criminales, donde Desolice parecía que se marchaba de la escena del crimen, se pusieron en marcha. Como habían acordado, ambos rodearon la manzana con cautela para acceder a la parte trasera del edificio a través de un callejón bastante alejado de la calle. Esos metros que recorrieron juntos fueron en silencio, ella estaba demasiado exhorta en sus pensamientos, una sensación extraña y familiar recorría su cuerpo. Al llegar a la zona específica, se encontraron con que las escaleras externas estaban derrumbadas por el fuego, por lo que no había acceso posible para subir caminando.

Desolice miro hacia arriba, no había forma de acceder a menos que fuera volando. Volvió su mirada al joven que la acompañaba, aun no podía verle el rostro, esa gorra tapaba gran parte de su cara, solo dejaba ver hasta su boca. De cierta manera se sentía nerviosa por eso. Extendió una mano hacia él, entendiendo que no había forma de que pudiera subir hasta el tercer piso con las escaleras derrumbadas de esa manera.

-¿Necesitas un aventón? Puedo alcanzarte hasta- - se quedo callada de repente, no pudo terminar su frase de la sorpresa de ver al joven saltando tan ágilmente a través de los escombros, enganchándose de las barandas y algunos caños que aun quedaban fijos a la pared.

Llegó al tercer piso en un santiamén, se encontraba agarrado al barandal de ese piso sosteniendo su cuerpo cabeza abajo en forma vertical con una sola mano y con la otra estirada en el aire, una de sus clásicas acrobacias.

-¿Pero qué?- Desolice, quien aun se encontraba en el piso, vuela hacia donde se encontraba el hombre, antes de llegar a su altura, recoge la gorra de este mismo que se caía precipitadamente hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué tal Icy?- él la saluda con la mano que tenia libre con una gran sonrisa y un guiño de ojos.

-¿¡DICK!?- Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente ante la sorpresa de ver a su ex compañero Titán  
frente a ella- eso explica por qué tu voz se me hacia familiar!

Dick bajo del barandal y puso los pies sobre el balcón que se encontraba allí para recibir el abrazo de su antigua compañera.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir, sabía que estabas en esta ciudad, pero esto es muy extraño! No pensé encontrarte de esta manera! ¿Qué hay de tu vida? ¿Cómo has estado? – no podía evitar hablar rápida y atropelladamente de la emoción. Hacía muchos años fueron parte del mismo equipo y fueron grandes amigos, pero por cosas del destino cada quien tomo su camino y no habían vuelto a verse hasta ese momento.

-Wow! Hablas más rápido que Wally, ¡para un poco!- Dijo él entre disimuladas risas- creo que este no es el momento de ponernos a hablar, ¿no te parece? – levanto su mano y señalo a sus espaldas el edificio aun envuelto en llamas.

-Oh! Cierto, lo siento. La mente en la misión, la mente en la misión- se repitió a sí misma y se dio una palmada con ambas manos en su cara para concentrarse.- Bien, vamos.

Entraron por la parte trasera del edificio rompiendo una ventana. Se encontraban en el departamento aledaño al donde se encontraban los rehenes junto con los secuestradores. El humo estaba empezando a invadir ese piso haciendo difícil el respirar y ver con claridad.

-Escucha- Dick llama la atención de su compañera colocando una mano en su hombro, hablando por lo bajo - voy a entrar para distraerlos, trataré de alejar a esos tipos de los rehénes lo más posible, hazte cargo de ellos y del fuego. No entres hasta que te de la señal, si llegan a ver que estas aquí, puede que las cosas se pongan un tanto complicadas.

Ella asintió y se ocultó tras la puerta de entrada al departamento donde ocurría todo mientras su compañero se adentraba a la casa con las manos en alto.

-Eh tu! ¿¡Que haces aquí!? – uno de los criminales volteó rápidamente al escuchar la puerta de la casa abrirse y ver a Dick entrando por ella con las manos levantadas al lado de su cabeza, en señal de intención pacífica. Rápidamente lo apunto con un arma.

-Me han enviado para negociar- Respondió él calmadamente.

-Así que ahora envían a civiles, eh? Hahaha! Deben estar desesperados!- El hombre rompió a reír nerviosamente.

-Por favor, libere a los rehenes, no queda mucho tiempo, el humo del fuego es tóxico y les afectara a ustedes también – Grayson se acercaba caminando lentamente a uno de los tres criminales-

-No te acerques más! – otro de los sujetos le apuntó con su arma también- deja de hablar idioteces! Si los dejamos ir nos atraparan, ellos son nuestro boleto de salida – dijo haciendo un ademán con la cabeza, señalando a las personas cautivas.

-Estoy tratando de ayudarlos, no hay manera de huir de este lugar a menos que se entreguen, si liberan a los rehenes su condena será mucho más leve- Dick se acercó lo suficiente a ellos para que le tercer sujeto que vigilaba a las personas cautivas se dirigiera amenazantemente hacia él con la intención golpearlo.

-Hey tu! Te dijeron que no te acerques! – el sujeto se abalanzó con el puño en alto, intentando dar un golpe al negociador, pero naturalmente este lo esquiva, haciéndole perder el equilibrio al criminal, lo que hizo que se cayera al piso.

El sujeto que se encontraba anteriormente cerca de la ventana suelta bruscamente al rehén que tenia agarrado como escudo y se une a la pelea contra Dick. Los tres criminales se abalanzaban sobre él con movimientos lentos y torpes, demasiado fáciles de evitar para nuestro héroe nocturno, el cual solo se limitaba a esquivar y empujarlos.

-Desolice, ahora!- Al tenerlos arrinconados ya contra la pared, le dio la orden a su compañera para que pudiera hacer su parte. Desolice entra volando a la habitación y se para frente a los criminales y a los 5 rehenes.

-No se preocupen, pronto saldremos de aquí.-Dijo tratando de calmarlos.

Los criminales al ver a la heroína entrar a la escena ignoraron a Dick, volvieron a tomar sus armas y apuntaron a ella.

-Si quieren llegar a ellos primero tendrán que pasar sobre mi- el justiciero se coloca frente a la línea de tiro.

-Como tú digas- Los tres criminales comenzaron a disparar contra él. Con unos rápidos y ágiles movimientos esquivó las balas y se lanzó hacia ellos proporcionándoles golpes y tumbándolos al piso. Uno de los ladrones, que aun se encontraba abatido en el suelo, aprovecho la distracción de Dick quien se estaba encargando aun de sus compañeros y disparó contra Desolice y los rehenes.

-Cuidado!- Dick grita advirtiendo el peligro a su compañera, mientras lanza una patada y noquea al ladrón que acababa de disparar.

Desolice volteó y elevó rápidamente su mano derecha y disparó una especie de rayo que formo un muro de hielo, deteniendo las balas dirigidas hacia ellos. Dirigió a los rehenes hacia la puerta de entrada del departamento, cubriéndole las espaldas. Una vez que todos estuvieron fuera en el pasillo del edificio, llamo a su compañero indicándole la retirada. Este se apresuró y proporcionó los últimos golpes a los criminales para dejarlos inconscientes y los amordazó.

-Saca a esas personas de aquí, yo me quedaré hasta que vengan por ellos- dijo señalando a los sujetos que acababa de abatir. La heroína asintió y comenzó a correr por el pasillo y luego hacia el departamento trasero donde anteriormente ingresaron ella y Dick al edificio. Levantó nuevamente la mano y construyo una especie de rampa de hielo que llegaba hasta el piso por donde se lanzaron las personas para llegar hasta abajo, donde una ambulancia y algunos patrulleros esperaban para recibirlos.

Una vez que se aseguró que todos estuvieran a salvo, volvió sobre sus pasos y para buscar a su compañero. En el camino se vio forzada a congelar algunas zonas del piso, ya que el fuego había comenzado a llegar hasta ese lugar. Se abrió paso entre la humareda hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Dick, aun al lado de los criminales.

-De haber tenido mi equipo aquí esto habría sido más sencillo- Dijo en voz baja refiriéndose a sus cuerdas y ganchos con los que suele balancearse por los techos. Tosió un poco a causa del humo, sus ojos se encontraban algo irritados. Desolice volvió a construir una rampa de hielo por donde arrojaron a los criminales directo a las manos de los oficiales.

-Ya revise el resto del edificio, no hay nadie más en las instalaciones para evacuar- informó a su compañero, pero cuando se volteó a verlo ya no estaba. -" _Odio cuando hace eso_ "- suspiró - supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian- musito con una leve sonrisa en sus labios recordando las misiones en las que habían participado ambos cuando eran parte de los titanes. En quien en ese momento era Robin solía desaparecerse de la nada y dejarte hablando solo como un lunático, eso seguro lo había aprendido de Batman.

Antes de salir del edificio, volvió hacia dentro para ayudar a apagar el fuego que se encontraba lejos del alcance de las mangueras hidrantes. Protegió la estructura principal del edificio con unos pilares de hielo y congeló gran parte del suelo en llamas, el hielo al derretirse ayudaba a controlar el fuego. Una vez terminado su objetivo, salió por una de las ventanas y voló lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la policía ya encerrando a los criminales que acababan de recobrar el sentido.

Luego de informar la situación a la Capitana de policía, levanto vuelo por lo alto de los techos de los edificios de la zona dispuesta a emprender regreso a su casa. Al llegar arriba miro para todos lados esperando ver a Dick. Lo conocía bien, sabía que había salido sano y salvo del edificio. Aterrizo sobre la terraza de uno de los edificios, mirando a lo lejos, buscando sin éxito.  
Bajo la cabeza acompañada de un suspiro. Cuando estaba por saltar y retomar su camino a casa, una mano se poso en sus hombros, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara.

\- ¿Se te perdió algo?- volteó rápidamente al ver a Dick tras ella.

-¡NO vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma!- Quito la mano de su amigo de su hombro de un golpe un tanto brusco, estaba algo enojada y avergonzada por haberse asustado de esa forma. Su reacción provoco unas carajadas provenientes de él, aun era fácil de enfadar como lo era en aquel momento en que formaban parte de un equipo y eso a Dick le divertía.

Desolice se llevo una mano a su cara, tapando sus ojos, suspiro para calmarse y lo miró a los ojos.- ¿estás bien? ¿No deberías ir con alguno de los médicos allí abajo para que te revisen? Estuviste mucho tiempo inhalando humo-

-Tu estuviste el mismo tiempo que yo allí dentro, ¿necesitas que te revisen?- Definitivamente no, ella se encontraba bien y al parecer se olvidaba de con quien estaba hablando.

-Esta bien, está bien- Ella movió la mano horizontalmente frente a su rostro.

-Alina, fue un gusto volver a verte luego de tanto tiempo, pero debo entrar al trabajo en menos de una hora – La llamo por su verdadero nombre. El ex joven maravilla miraba la hora desde su móvil- ¿Te parece si quedamos mas tarde para ponernos al corriente? Si no mal recuerdo me debes una pizza de una apuesta que gane hace 5 años atrás y pienso cobrármela- Levanto la vista de su móvil para dirigirla hacia ella acompañado de una de sus características sonrisas un tanto soberbias.

-Oh vamos! Pasaron 5 años! ¿Cómo puedes acordarte de eso? Pero está bien, me encantaría platicar un poco contigo y saber cómo han estado yendo las cosas.

Acordaron hora y lugar para reunirse esa misma noche. Alina se lanzo hacia el vacio para luego remontar vuelo y alejarse del lugar mientras que Dick saltó ágilmente por los costados del edificio hasta llegar a tierra.

Comenzó su regreso hasta su casa a paso lento. Se sentía ansioso, habían pasado 5 años desde la última vez que vio a Alina, así también como a muchos de sus ex compañeros de equipo. Cuando decidió dejar de lado el titulo de Robin y tomar el de Nightwing dejó atrás muchas cosas importantes para él, entre ellas a sus amigos y compañeros. Aun seguía en contacto con algunos de ellos, como Wally y alguna que otra vez con Kaldur y Roy. Si bien sabía exactamente dónde y qué estaban haciendo cada uno de sus ex compañeros, no se comunicaba con ellos, no por desinterés, simplemente porque tenía su mente en otros problemas.

Estaba de mejor humor de lo normal, el volver a ver a su antigua amiga le recordó aquellas buenas épocas en la que patear el trasero de los chicos malos era divertido y todo parecía más sencillo.

Luego de 15 minutos de caminata, llegó a su departamento, ya eran casi las 10 de la mañana. Se quito la ropa, la lanzó hacia el cesto de ropa sucia y se apresuró a tomar un baño para quitarse el olor a humo provocado por el incendio de esa mañana. Al terminar se colocó un jean azul oscuro y una remera manga corta blanca, tomo un bolso con su equipo de trabajo y se dirigió al gimnasio donde daba clases de acrobacia.

Continuará-

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía nada, asi que debo ir aceitándome un poco en la cuestión nuevamente.  
A continuación les dejo los datos de Alina para que la conozcan mejor:

Nombre: Alina Rivera  
Edad: 24 años  
Altura: 1.70 mts  
Peso: 64 kg  
Apariencia física: Cabello negro ondulado de largo hasta la cintura. Sus ojos son celestes, usa lentes ya que no ve bien de lejos. Si bien es delgada, su contextura es "carnosa".  
Datos generales: Suele ser muy impulsiva, puede encontrarse de buen humor y de un segundo para el otro querer arrancarte la cabeza. No se guarda nada de lo que piensa, si está enojada o si algo le molesta te lo echará en cara. Es una persona muy positiva y le gusta ayudar a los demás, lo que hace que ella se deje siempre en un segundo plano. Trabaja como artista y diseña videojuegos.


End file.
